


I Couldn't do it Without You.

by DeathlyWinters



Series: Fluffy One-Shots. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Partly Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyWinters/pseuds/DeathlyWinters





	I Couldn't do it Without You.

"We are sorry to announce the death of Jane Crocker, and we would like Roxanne Lalonde to come up and speak for her." The principle announces, and a girl steps onto the stage, and in front of the pedastal to speak. 

Blonde hair that curls at her shoulders, and bangs that sweep across her forehead without falling into her gorgeous eyes. An unusual pink in color, but Dirk's couldn't have been any different. A smile that warms the room as she prepares her speech, looking down at her hands nervously. 

"Janey was my bff for life," she says, her voice ringing through my mind, like a song I had gotten stuck in my head. "She was very dear to me, and she helped me get through my... problems. She pushed me to do harder in school, she talked to me when nobody else wouldn't. No one could have been a better friend to me than she was. But I treated her like shit, I pushed down on her, I yelled I screamed when I was upset, but she was a persistent lil' thing." 

She laughs, dully. 

"But I pushed her away." 

She stops smiling. 

"Because I thought I could handle my issues by myself. I thought that drinking alcohol would solve every little thing. But I was so fucking wrong. And I wish I could take her place, because she was a better person than I was. Then I will ever be. " 

She clears her throat after her pause and then opens her mouth to say something else. 

"I'm not one for the 'people-who-die-hear-us-at-their-funerals/memorial-shit' but, I miss you Jane-y, and I wish we could swap places." 

She steps away from the pedestal, and we applaud her speech.

-

Tears were running down Roxy's face, as she ran out of the room, and down the hall, turning the corner and into the ladies washroom. She walked briskly to the sink, and washed all remnants of tears off her face. She wiped all of the streaked makeup off her cheeks, and sighed as she threw the pieces of paper-towel away. She looks at herself in the mirror, one last time, before turning and stepping out of the washroom. 

"Why'd you run off?" A voice asks. One she hasn't heard much of before, but she vaguely recognizes it. Roxy turns to face the direction of where she had heard it, and eyed the figure before her. 

"What's it to you?" She questions back, pressing her lips together after she's said the words. Roxy crosses her arms across her chest, tapping her fingers against the bare skin.

"I dunno, just curious." He answers, shrugging his shoulders. Roxy looks up at him, again. He's wearing some dumb anime shades to hide his face, and his hair is slicked up so it looks like it's natural, but it pretty obvious that it's not. He has practically pale, yet unblemished skin. 

"I was upset." Roxy heard herself saying it, even if she didn't want to. Although she had no reason to not want to say anything to him, though she barely knew the guy. She can't even recall his name, and he knows hers. She clears her throat, and he raises an eyebrow as if to say _Yes?_

"Name?" She asks, swallowing the unwelcome 'awkwardness' she would call it, reaching her hand out to shake his hand, although, it didn't really matter by now. He accepted it, and shook her hand, then kissed the back of her palm lightly, causing her to giggle lightly - then abruptly stopping. 

"Dirk Strider." He says it ever so casually, and he leans against the wall near the bathroom. 

"You're an interesting man, Dirk." Roxy mumbles, loud and clear enough for him to hear. He chuckles lowly, but he still does. 

"I could say the same to you, Roxanne." He replies, emphasizing the last part of her full name. She cringes, and sighs, shaking her head.

"You can call me Roxy if you want, everyone but the principal calls me that." Roxy says, rolling her cotton-candy pink eyes. He shrugs his shoulders again. 

"But I like the name," he says. 

"Whatever, Strider." She mutters. 

"Here's my number, if you ever need... comfort." Dirk says, handing her a slip of paper, she pauses, and looks down at it, and takes it slowly, and a wide smile forms on her face, and she wraps her arms around Dirk, who blinks in surprise, before hugging her back. 

"Thank you," she mumbles into his shoulder. 

"No problem." He replies, leaning his chin over her head, feeling the soft hair that is Roxy's.

She pulls back, and looks up at Dirk, smiling. She then presses a soft kiss against his cheek, doing so on her tiptoes. Reaching up, Roxy then messes with his hair, then runs off, with the taller boy chasing after her. 

"Of all things, Ms. Lalonde," Dirk calls, loud laughs echoing down the empty hallway. "You dare mess with my hair."


End file.
